UFSW Member Apocalypse
This is an idea created by WalkerMage102. Read this Blog to see what this is about. Rules *Whoever is writing about themself in the issue cannot make themselves god. There will be a random choose of an issue for when it will be a death issue. The person that wants the issue to be there centric issue will have to be the first to say they want it. However, you may be unlucky and choose the death issue, and I will tell you in PM that you have chosen a death issue and you must make your character die depending on the situation that the characters are currently in. *No whining or spoiling it when you get a death issue, the whole point of it is to have fun and get lucky. *If you're dead, you're dead. No rejoining your account back into the story, and after you die you won't be able to write for the story anymore because you're dead. *No signing out and making a new fake account just to get back into the story. *Whoever doesn't have time to write there centric issues, you can tell another person to write it for you, and tell them what you want to happen. *If you were the one that choosed to be centric POV for next issue and the issue isnt written in about a month, someone else will write it for you. *Your issue don't have a length limit. They could be short, long, medium. They just need to be at least two paragraphs long. *If you are writing one of your issues, you can injure you character if you want even if it isn't a death issue, and you can injure someone else in your issue, but only if you have their permission. *If you die in the story, later on you can come back as anotehr character, but you can only do this once. Issues Arc 1 /Issue 1/ (Written by WalkerMage102) /Issue 2/ (Written By Crosider) /Issue 3/ (Written by Fitz0021) /Issue 4/ (Written by Rick123Axel) /Issue 5/ (Written By Lee Everett) /Issue 6/ (Written By TheInfected) Issue 7 (Written By KuT) /Issue 8/ (Written by Kaffe4200) /Issue 9/ (Written By Gerardthemighty) /Issue 10/ (Written By WalkerMage102) Arc 2 Issue 11 (Written By TheFlyingDutchman) /Issue 12/ (Written by Daryl Maylam) /Issue 13/ (Written By Lee Everett) /Issue 14/ (Written By WalkerMage102) /Issue 15/ (Written By Dixonlovessquirells) Issue 16 (Written by KuT) /Issue 17/ (Written by Fitz0021) /Issue 18/ (Written by Walkerbait22) /Issue 19/ (Written by TheInfected) /Issue 20/ (Written by Gerardthemighty) /Issue 21/ (Written by Crosider) Issue 22 (Written by Lee Everett) Arc 3 Issue 23 (Written By TheInfected) Issue 24 (Written by KuT) Issue 25 (Written by TheFlyingDutchman) Issue 26 (Written by X3picWarfareX) Issue 27 (Written By Rick123Axel) Issue 28 (Issue Taken) Issue 29 (Issue Taken) Issue 30 (Issue Taken) Arc 4 Issue 31 (Written By Fitz0021) Issue 32 (TheFlyingDutchman) Issue 33 (Written By TheInfected) Issue 34 (Written By Mayor Zain) Issue 35 Issue 36 (Issue Taken) Issue 37 (Issue Taken) Issue 38 Issue 39 Issue 40 (Issue Taken) Character/Member Page See UFSW Member Apocalypse/Characters The Cast Main Cast (Note: Just because you are not in the main cast does not mean that you are bound to die, and being in the main cast does not mean that you are invincible.) TheInfected WalkerMage102 Lee Everett TheFlyingDutchman Fitz0021 X3picWarfareX WalkerBait22 Gerardthemighty Supporting Cast Crosider Kaffe4200 Rick123Axel Dixonlovessquirels KuT Daryl Maylam Guests/Minors Maxwestt August Not Yet Casted Mayor Zain Category:Issues Category:Characters Category:Zombie Stories Category:Community Stories Category:Multiple Writers Stories